It Was All Fun and Games
by IThinkImFallingForYouYacker
Summary: When an innocent game of Truth or Dare starts arguments and drama, Jerome comes up with a dare for everyone. What happens if the dare becomes real? Then add a bad guy. Or two. Sorry I can't write summaries. Rated T for future references. Co Writer: Krystal loves sick puppies
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet Friday evening at Anubis House. All 12 teenagers finished their homework and whatever they needed to do, causing them to collapse in the common room with complete and udder boredom.

Jerome Clarke was staring at a nearby wall, most likely planning a devious prank. Amber Millington noticed his blank stare, which made her worry and hope he was daydreaming.

"I have an idea!" Alfie Lewis exclaimed, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I feel slightly scared" Fabian Rutter pointed out.

"I sadly have to agree with that" Mara Jaffary said.

"You shouldn't be. I only have a suggestion" Alfie laughed.

"Well, what is it?" Mick Campbell questioned.

"A simple game of Truth or Dare. We'll get in a circle on the floor, and spin a bottle to determine turns" Alfie offered.

"We need some type of rules" Eddie Miller said.

"Okay. You can ask any type of question for truth, or something stupid for a dare. And, you only get three skips" Joy Mercer said with a confident smile. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Can I ask an opinion on Global Warning?" Willow Jenks asked.

"Willow, this is a game of secrets and stupidity. Not your opinion on an international subject." Kt Rush said, gently patting Willow's back.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to play this" Nina Martin laughed.

"Do I have a say in this?" Patricia Williamson asked, knowing everyone knew she hated this game.

"No" everyone cooed.

All of a sudden Alfie appeared in the room. "Get in a circle. It's about to get good"

* * *

**Wow. This chapter was a fail. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

The teens sat on the floor, preparing for the worst. Alfie was the first to spin, considering he came up with the idea to play the game.

"You ready to play?" Alfie asked. Everyone nodded their heads. He spun the bottle, planning the truth or dare question. The bottle spun until it landed on Mara.  
"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Mara replied with a smirk.

"You go girl!" Eddie said while clapping. Patricia sent a glare.

"I dare you to... shred _every_ piece of your studying material" Alfie said with a menacing laugh.

"Pass!" she said immediately. "I'm sorry. I just can't" Mara then spun the bottle. It spun for a short amount of time until it landed on Mick.

"Truth or dare?" Mara said.

"Dare" Mick replied.

"I dare you to do the tango with Jerome." she said with a straight face.

"What?" the two boys yelled.

"You heard me. You two can be big boys and do the dare, or be pathetic and use your skip" Mara smirked. Both boys got up and got partially close. They both held each others hands, and began to dance. The whole room erupted into laughter while Jerome and Mick's face were as red as a tomato. They stopped and sat down. Mick grabbed the bottle from the center of the circle and spun it with all of his might. The bottle spun for an awkward amount of time until it landed on Patricia.

"Truth or dare?" Mick asked.

"Truth" Patricia said nonchalantly.

"Since _when_?" Alfie asked, full of curiosity.

"Well, Mick's a meathead. I don't trust his dares" Patricia scoffed.

"What happened between you and Jason?" Mick asked, speaking over everyone who was rambling about Patricia picking "Truth". Everyone fell silent.

"None of your buisness" Patricia muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Who's Jason?" Eddie butted in.

"Our old History and Drama teacher" Amber cooed.

"Woah. Your _teacher_?" Eddie said.

"Yeah? And?" Patricia retorted.

"Well it's kind of strange to think you may have had a _One Night Stand_ with your old _teacher_!" Eddie yelled.

"Why do you care?" Patricia yelled. "I liked him better than _you_." she said that part in a whisper. Eddie fell silent, immediately. Patricia spun the bottle, watching it land on Jerome.

Jerome wasn't paying attention when Patricia angrily threw the empty water bottle at his face. He jumped back, watching the bottle helplessly roll around on the floor.

"What was that for?" he asked in pure annoyance.

"You weren't paying attention. Now, like I've said for the seventeenth time, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" he said rubbing his hands mischievously.

"Smash Eddie's acoustic guitar" Patricia said with a twisted smile.

"What? No!" Eddie yelled.

"Hey, it's a dare." Jerome said walking out of the room. He walked back in, carrying an acoustic guitar that was in exellent condition.

"Please don't" Eddie pleaded.

"You're about to get your dreams crushed" Jerome laughed. He threw the guitar over his shoulders.

"No! You still have three skips left!" Eddie yelled. All of a sudden the guitar was laying on the floor, broken into pieces.

"Now that we're bonding in a twisted way, I have a dare to propose to _all_ of you" Jerome smiled.

"What is it?" Fabian asked.

"All of us are going to act as we were as children" he continued to smile. "Do you people want to do this dare". Everyone said yes while Patricia said a simple no.

"Please Trixie?" Joy begged.

"No. I absolutely hated my childhood." she muttered.

"Okay. Let's just get this over with" Kt said, making everyone start the dare.

**~LINE BREAK~**

It had been about 5 minutes after the juvenile dare was administered. The teens who said yes to the dare were following the rules. Especially Alfie, who was squirting people with his Water Blaster 3000.

Patricia was finding amusement watching everyone act like a kid. Out of nowhere, a spray of water shot in her face. _She was done._

"Stop it you idiotic imbecile! Can't you just sit still for one minute?" Patricia screeched.

"Fine mommy" Alfie muttered while he sat down. Eddie couldn't help but burst into laughter. Patricia got up from the couch, walked to where Eddie and Alfie were sitting, and slapped them in the back of the head.

"It is 10 o'clock! You have 5 minutes precisely, then I want to hear a pin... drop" Victor's voice boomed. The 12 teenagers scrambled around, fearing oncoming consequences if they didn't get to bed soon. Each one ran to their rooms as fast as they could, only to have Victor yell at them for running.

Anubis House became eerily silent as Victor happily dropped the pin to the ground. It ricocheted off the tiled floor. Soon, the house was silent, not a sound in contact.

**~EXTRA LINE BREAK FOR SUSPENSE~**

A man slyly made his way to the front door of Anubis House. He hadn't been there since... well, a reason that didn't need to be known.

He opened the door to the house and quietly made his way into the foyer. He had trouble seeing, for all of the lights were off. This man knew his way around the house like the back of his hand. Yet, he only has one reason to go back once more. And his reason was to get a familiar red headed girl. _Patricia_.

* * *

**Who do you think the mystery man is? That was long. Okay. I looked on wiki and it says that Patricia's hair color now is Chestnut. I honestly didn't want to put that in. Sorry! **

**Winxjaderamsey- I know! i honestly have no idea why I put then in!**

**Until next time! R&R!**


End file.
